That's The Beat of A Dark Side
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This story could be triggering for sexual abuse survivors. Kurt is female, and she meets Will's nephew Blaine. He has PTSD, and is a sexual abuse survivor. Blaine is doing his best to shut everyone out, and Kurt wants to get in. I can no longer write Finn, so he will not be in this fic. I hope ya'll like! I am weaving in songs, and I am hoping it will be a novel-length fic.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. Okay. This is going to be an epic attempt to weave songs into my Klaine fic idea. I have done so by listening to songs on my iPod. Applying them to the idea. So saying, the updates will be sporadic. I am going to weave the songs into the fic. All of them. Maybe not every single line of every song, but **__every__** song. This will be hopefully a novel length fic. I am not going to stop writing any of my other fics. Okay. Kurt is female, and she meets Will's PTSD rape survivor nephew Blaine. This is going to be fluffy and angsty. Read your own risk, but I am hoping it will be epic. Read on!**_

That's The Beat Of A Dark Side

By Julia

_Sometimes it's hard, you _  
_don't wanna look over your shoulder_  
_'cause you don't want to remember _  
_where you've been there'll come a time you'll die_  
_if you could only hold her_  
_'cause I know that's where I am_

_There's a place that I know_  
_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away?_

_So listen with all your heart_  
_even if it hurts, hold it inside forever,_  
_you may find all your dreams have already come true_  
_everybody's got a dark side_  
_please remind me who I really am_  
_Look inside and find the part that's leading you_  
_'cause that's the beat of a dark side_

Blaine Anderson was new at McKinley. Blaine didn't know what to think of it so far. He'd had to move here from his home in Westerville. Blaine missed it. It was great there. Blaine was living with his uncle Will Schuester. He had to sleep on the couch till they got a bigger place, but he guessed that it was better than nothing. He ran his hand through his curls as he mounted the steps of McKinley. It was going to be strange. He was a junior this year. He was going to have to keep all of his thoughts to himself.

The halls were crazy full. Blaine was very nervous that he was the new kid. He had used to go to Carmel High. Why he was here was because his parents had passed away. He didn't like being without them. They were his only family besides Will. Blaine didn't know him very well. He hadn't gotten to know him much because his parents hadn't left Westerville very much. It was new for him. Blaine hated Lima so far. It was too small and not full of anything fun. Blaine wasn't _completely_ unhappy here, though. He didn't have to see the corner that he was raped on every day. That was a _very_ good thing. He didn't know how he would have been able to see that every single day. He cast his eyes around the school hallway. It was full of kids that looked happy, normal. All the things he wasn't. Blaine glanced at his class list and his locker number. Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the day. He couldn't go and eat lunch with Will, for instance. He found his locker easily enough, and opened it, he was going to put away his jacket and his bookbag. He preferred to carry his books in his arms, and save his back. He didn't take long, he didn't have any books assigned to him yet.

When he was finished, he turned around to find three girls staring at him. Blaine looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of flared jeans, and a 70s style shirt with the drawstrings untied. He wore hard soled moccasins and his long curls hung to his shoulders. He was a bit of a hippie. Only a bit, because he didn't actually have the mentality completely. Only some things. Blaine really wasn't sure what they were looking at. He wasn't aware of himself being cute. He had pierced ears, and they were adorned with tiny little peace signs. He scratched his head and headed down the hall. This school was a lot smaller than Carmel High. Blaine supposed that could be a good or a bad thing.

_Sometimes you drown it out _  
_with all your rage and thunder_  
_like a diamond from black dust _  
_it's hard to know what you can become _  
_Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears_  
_So don't give up on me there'll come a time _  
_when you hear it and you wonder _  
_where in the world have I been?_  
_please remind me who I really am_

Kurt felt her heart pound out of her chest. That boy was _so_ gorgeous. She nudged Mercedes and Rachel. "Look at him…." She whispered, as he walked by. Kurt was only 5'4", a couple of inches taller than Rachel, and very petite. Her long brown hair fell to her lower back, and her blue eyes were full of mischief. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater with a tee shirt underneath. She liked to wear layers. She didn't know where he had come from, but he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. She ran her hand through her long hair. He was going to be hers, no matter what. Well, she wasn't going to e a bitch about it, but she had to have him. "He is so cute…." She whispered. Kurt didn't know what she was going to do to get him, but she was going to have to do something. "What do we know about him?" She asked. She was sure that there was _some_ kind of rumor about him, there always was. Especially in a place like Lima, it was small enough that things went around so fast. Kurt didn't know how she was going to keep him once she got him. She wasn't exactly that sauve when it came to boys. Kurt didn't want to not try. That got you nowhere. Kurt poked Rachel in the side. "What do you think?" She asked. Kurt really _did_ want to know what she thought.

Rachel cast her glance after Kurt's to look at Blaine. He _was_ kind of cute. "You have good taste." Rachel mused. She ran her hand through her long brown hair. Rachel was seeing Mike Chang, one of the other kids in glee. He was a superb dancer, and a good vocalist. Rachel was so glad that she had him. They had been seeing each other for about three months. Rachel looked at Kurt. "But you know that I'm with Mike, so you know that I can't really look too much." Rachel believed in being as faithful as possible. Rachel closed her locker. She didn't want to talk about anything but glee right now. Rachel had lots of ideas for some songs for Regionals. Rachel and Mike were the co-leads of the New Directions. She wasn't sure if she could get Mr. Schue to agree to the ideas she had. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you think that Mr. Schuester will let me pick the set list for Regionals?" Rachel had to change the subject. She supposed that she could be considered selfish, but she didn't mind. Rachel was going to have to own it.

That wasn't a surprise to Kurt. She could be very selfish. That was one of the things that made Rachel Rachel. Kurt hugged her books to her chest. Kurt looked at Rachel. "I am sure that he'll take suggestions, but really, you're not the one in charge of glee, Rachel." This had to be said to Rachel every once in awhile. Kurt didn't mind reminding her. She could get to be a bit unbearable. Kurt didn't want to be around her without doing so. "And you know that he's more than just cute. He is hot, right, 'Cedes?" She asked, hoping that Mercedes would agree. Kurt was sure she would, she and 'Cedes usually agreed on guys. Kurt didn't mind that at all. They had never once argued about a boy before. That was actually good. Kurt didn't have very many friends, and she didn't want to give up Mercedes. Kurt started them down the hall. They had to go to class. Kurt didn't want to mess this up. She was going to have to read up on the subject. She read all kinds of magazines, _Cosmo, Glamour, Elle_, etc. She couldn't always buy them, because she and her dad didn't always have a lot of money. That was what the library was for. Or the internet. Kurt was glad that she and Rachel didn't have the same taste. Rachel was ruthless.

When they got to the classroom, they found Blaine in the back. Kurt was incredibly happy to see him there. She slid into her seat, her heart pounding in her chest. Kurt didn't think that she could survive this every morning. She was going to hyperventilate from the sight of him so close. Wow, she was giving Rachel a run for her dramatic money. Kurt supposed that that wasn't so bad. A little dramatics never hurt anyone. Kurt didn't think that it was a bad thing, because she wanted to be an actress. She had to be good at acting. Broadway was something that she and Rachel had in common. She cast her glance back to look at Blaine. He was so incredibly gorgeous. She couldn't believe it.

_So listen with all your heart_  
_even if it hurts hold inside forever_  
_you may find all your dreams have already come true_  
_everybody's got a dark side _  
_please remind me who I really am_  
_Look inside and find the part that's leading you_  
_'cause that's the beat of a dark side_

The cafeteria was not what Blaine had hoped for. It was incredibly small compared to the school he'd gone to in Westerville. He wasn't sure how he was going to adjust to the school. He supposed it wasn't the worst place in the world. He had to keep reminding himself of that. Blaine had gotten himself a tray full of tuna casserole, a salad, and some chocolate pudding and a Coke. He planted himself at a table. Blaine didn't really expect anyone to sit with him. Blaine was the new kid, and he hadn't talked to anyone all day. It just wasn't a big deal to him if he made friends. Blaine wasn't there to do that. He was just here to get through school. He opened the book he'd brought to read and started reading while he ate. Blaine didn't see the entire caf looking at him. Blaine didn't pay much attention to anyone else. He wasn't really sure if he was going to go straight home, or go somewhere, like the library. Blaine had finished the stack of books he'd gotten. He wanted to get more. He did a lot of reading when he wasn't doing anything else. Blaine looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. It was a short, petite girl. Blaine didn't really know what to say. Mostly because he wasn't sure why she was here.

Kurt hadn't been able to help herself. She wasn't sure that it was a good idea, and Blaine might not want to talk to her, but she had to. Rachel, Mike, and Mercedes could do without her for a day. Kurt gave him a huge smile. "You _are_ Blaine, right?" She asked. Kurt didn't know if he would permit her to sit or not. Kurt hoped he would. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm in the junior class, too." She said, when he still didn't say anything. Kurt didn't want him to say no. She didn't really think that she had a shot, Blaine was _really_ hot, and most of the straight girls in school would be after him. Kurt gave him a big grin. "You liking McKinley? It's a complete drag, I know, but it's not so bad. Are you making friends? And you should watch out, the popular kids like to hit the outsiders with slushies." That was the worst part of McKinley. Kurt supposed she couldn't try too hard to stop it. It was always going to be that way. That was a lot of talking, too. Kurt wasn't one to talk so much, but she couldn't help herself. She was doing a lot of nervous mumbling. Kurt gripped her tray hard, trying to keep himself from talking.

Blaine looked at her. "You're sure you want to talk to me?" Blaine didn't know what else to say. Mostly because he wasn't in the mood to talk. Blaine didn't want to talk to anyone here. He just wanted to get through and go home. This girl was not making it easy for him. "I am not here to talk to anyone. I am here to et through and graduate." Blaine hoped she wasn't offended, but he really meant it. Blaine ran his hand through his long hair. "I appreciate you trying to talk to me. I just don't want to talk." Blaine dropped his gaze back to his book. He hoped she'd keep walking. He was not in the mood. Not that he was _ever_ in the mood. He barely even talked to Will. Not that he didn't care about Will. He did. He only had Will in the world. Blaine had to be glad for him and he was. Blaine looked up when she didn't walk away. She still kept standing there. That was completely strange.

_No one can tell you how to get there_  
_Don't run away, don't run away_  
_It's a road you take all by yourself_  
_just tell me that you will stay_  
_promise me you will stay_  
_all by yourself, all by yourself_

_So listen with all your heart_  
_even if it hurts, hold it inside forever_  
_you may find all your dreams have already come true_  
_everybody's got a dark side_  
_please remind me who I really am_  
_Look inside and find the part that's leading you_  
_'cause that's the beat of oh it's the sweetest sound_  
_'cause that's the beat of a dark side_

That was a blow to Kurt. That was not what she was expecting to hear at all. Kurt had to admit, she wasn't going to give up. Kurt wasn't a person to give up. She was no quitter. Kurt kept her gaze on Blaine. "You aren't going to try and make friends? You should. Everyone needs friends. You won't have a good time here if you don't." Kurt knew she was babbling. She didn't want to babble. Kurt thought Blaine would think she was a freak or something. Kurt was used to people thinking that. She had a boy's name, and she was short. And she was in glee. Everyone thought the glee kids were weird freaks. Kurt knew she wasn't.

Blaine let out a sigh. That was what he was used to, people not wanting to expect him to be that way. Blaine kept his gaze on her. He just wanted her to go away. "You need to find some other dude to have a crush on, I am not going to be the one that you end up with. I don't want a girlfriend. I don't even want to be here. You are going to waste your time and energy." Blaine replied. He dropped his gaze back to his book. Clearly signaling that he didn't want to talk. Blaine was sure that it wasn't going to help. No one ever listened. They all kept trying. No one wanted to believe that they couldn't help. They wanted to believe that they could save him. Blaine was beyond help. Nothing was going to work. He kept his gaze on his book as he ate. Blaine was going to ignore Kurt until she went away. He wasn't even sure if he was straight. Blaine wasn't willing to try and find out right now, either. He would rather just stay and eat his lunch, go home, and do his homework. That was all. It was all he wanted out of life. Blaine's wants were simple. He heard footsteps, so he was hoping that they were Kurt's walking away. If God was merciful, she was.

_I can take the rain on the roof _  
_of this empty house that don't bother me_  
_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_  
_but I miss you tonight_  
_I can take a few tears now and then _  
_but I'm too tired to fight_

_Yeah the whole thing begins _  
_there are days every now and again I pretend_  
_I'm okay and I feel the pain like it's new_  
_everything that we were, everything that you said_  
_but that's not what gets me_

That Blaine didn't want to talk was a blow. Kurt went to sit with her friends. Rachel was talking up a storm, and Mike was listening. Kurt sat down, heaving a sigh. She had gotten a salad and a cheeseburger with bacon. Kurt thought she would die if she couldn't have bacon. That was usually something she didn't think of because losing her mom so young. Kurt tried to keep up with the conversation. Rachel was going on about glee, as usual. It was all she talked about besides Mike. It was nothing new.

Mike turned to Kurt, telling Rachel to hold on. "You okay, Kurt? I thought you were going to try and sit with the new kid." Mike thought Kurt deserved a break. She'd had a lot of things happen to her in her life. More than one person should have to handle. Mike hoped that things would work out with the new kid, because she deserved that. Mike had been in some of Blaine's classes. He was incredibly quiet. Mike didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew it was something. There were all kinds of rumors flying around school, and it was hard to distinguish what was true. Not that Mike was one for gossip. He wasn't. "You shouldn't give up. You are gorgeous. You are totally worth the time." You had to give Kurt credit. She was not one to give in to peer pressure. That was a very rare thing, especially in a high school student. Mike thought that she was very admirable. "You just have to give him some time. He has to settle in." Mike gave her a reassuring look. He just hoped that she believed him. Since he really meant it. Mike chewed on his mac and cheese. For once, he wasn't eating Asian. He was a big supporter of his own culture, which most people weren't. Mike was proud of being Asian.

Kurt took a bite of her burger. "Thanks, Mike. I really appreciate you saying so." She looked at Rachel. "You can continue talking about glee, Rachel. As much as I love Mike for trying to help, I don't want to talk about it." This was so very true. She didn't even want to _think_ about how Blaine had just rejected her. And all she'd been doing was offering her friendship. How could he turn that down? It wasn't fair. Kurt let out another sigh, as Rachel took off again on her tangent. It was most likely about what songs would suit her best. According to Rachel, that was all the song under the sun. Kurt wasn't inclined to agree. But she did agree that Rachel had a good voice. That was true of her. Kurt had a good voice, too, and it felt like not everyone wanted to acknowledge that. Kurt tried to focus on her lunch. She was actually starved. She ate and listened to Rachel chattering with Mike interrupting her every now and then. This was normal for lunch. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was being very quiet. Just reading and eating. She didn't get how he could be so focused in a noisy, crowded room. It didn't make any sense.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_what hurts the most is being so close_  
_with every one it grows higher and higher_  
_and I can't get over it, and having so much to say_  
_and watching you walk away_  
_I just sit in these flames, close my eyes tightly, hold on _  
_and hope and never knowing and not seeing _  
_that loving you, come wake me up_

When Kurt got home, her dad was already there. That was incredibly rare. He had a tire shop, and he worked long hours. Kurt was glad that he was home, she worried about him when he was out at the shop. Kurt didn't know that she trusted him not to overdo it. He was always working too hard. Kurt headed for her room, dropping off her things, and then went to the kitchen. She was going to get started on dinner. She was going to make baked chicken and rice, to help keep her father healthy. Kurt had to work hard to do so, her father was incredibly stubborn. She got out the defrosted chicken. "Hello, Daddy." She said, as she got out the spices for the chicken. It was one of the things she enjoyed cooking. It kept her mind off things. Kurt wondered why her father was home already despite being glad he was there. "Work wasn't busy?"

"No, and I needed a bit of time off." That was all Burt volunteered. It went without saying that he didn't want Kurt to freak out and worry. She had a habit of doing that anyway. He didn't want to make it worse. "You have a good day at school?" He asked, he was reading the paper. Burt had some news to tell her, and he was nervous about it. They had only each other to rely on for so long. Burt knew that him going on a date with a single mom at Kurt's school was maybe something she might not like. Burt wasn't expecting it to get serious for awhile, but he was still not sure how to tell her. Burt was also tired of chicken, they had a lot of it. He got why, because Kurt was worried about his health. Burt had had a case of angina the year before. Kurt was just worried. Burt didn't really know how scared Kurt must have been, faced with the possibility of being parentless. Burt sipped his coffee, it was decaf. Kurt didn't keep the real stuff in the house. She did all the grocery shopping. He was usually too busy to go. "Did you meet the new kid?"

"Actually, yeah." Kurt replied. She didn't add more to that, because she didn't want to have to tell him about what had happened. It was too embarrassing. She'd been thinking about it all day. She should have done it differently, so maybe he would have accepted her friendship. Kurt didn't want to think about it. It was bad enough that she had a huge crush on him and he didn't want to be with her. Kurt had to admit that hurt. Especially since he was her first crush. Kurt wasn't sure that she was going to get over that anytime soon. Kurt said, "The rest of the day was pretty run of the mill." She was putting spices on the chicken. Kurt didn't know that she wanted to be a chef, but she did like to cook. Kurt ran her hand along the counter as she went to pick up another spice bottle. She didn't know if her dad was going to accept that she didn't want to talk about Blaine. She really didn't. Kurt looked at him. "Daddy, you better be taking it easy." She scolded lightly. She hoped he'd listen. She was going to go gray trying to keep him healthy. It was her job. Even if he would disagree. Kurt picked up the spice and put it over the chicken. She didn't know if she wanted to talk, actually, but she couldn't exactly tell her father that without him asking why.

"That's all you want to say about the new kid?" He asked incredulously. Burt was sure that she had more to say. Burt had all the actual facts, he knew why Blaine was here. He and Will talked occasionally. Burt knew that Kurt loved being in glee, and he was glad that Will was decent to her. He appreciated it. Kurt was enough of an introvert as it was. Glee got her out of her shell. It was a good thing. Burt put down his empty coffee mug. "You've got to have more to say than that." Burt said, not wanting to drop the subject. That wasn't going to get to the bottom of things. Burt wasn't one to back off a subject just because it was uncomfortable. Burt had used to do that, but it wasn't going to do any good. He thought if they stopped talking, their lives wouldn't mesh and Burt wanted Kurt to be able to talk about things. They had to keep the lines of communication open. Plus, Burt thought that Blaine needed a friend. He had been through a lot. "You didn't have a conversation with him?" There had to be more to the story. "You should ask him to be in glee. He needs friends."

"I tried, Daddy. I didn't ask him to glee but I tried to talk to him." She replied, resigned to talk about it. She'd gotten the chicken in the oven, and was putting the water on for the rice. Kurt didn't know what she was going to do about the situation. It couldn't be ignored, at least, not in her eyes. Kurt was at a loss as to how to proceed. It was one of the things she was usually best at. Kurt sighed as she got the box of rice out. "I don't know what to do about it. He says that he doesn't want friends. I can't force him if he doesn't want friends." Kurt hoped that he wasn't about to lecture her right now, because it's not as if she needed to hear it. She had done her best to offer him friendship. The rejection hurt more than she wanted to admit.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you_  
_everywhere I go turn the tv up loud _  
_just to drown out your voice but I can't forget_  
_now I'm all out of ideas but I'm doing it, it's hard to force_  
_that smile while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see_  
_but I know if I could do it over _  
_I would trade all the words that I saved in my heart _  
_that I left unspoken _

The next week was hard. Kurt did her best, but Blaine still pushed her away. It was incredible to her hi stubbornness and tenacity. And his true commitment. If it were a bit, he'd be Chris Titus. She didn't even care about going to school anymore. She was doing her best to act as if she _did_ though, because her father would catch on, and that wasn't good. She'd have too many questions to answer. She couldn't even focus on glee, which was working out for Rachel. She wasn't having any competition for solos or ideas in glee. Kurt had to shape up, because Rachel needed the competition because she would get too annoying. She would get an inflated ego, and Kurt wasn't sure she wanted to see that. It was bad enough when Rachel was herself. Kurt had even tried to talk to Mr. Schue. She was concerned about Blaine. He had told her that he was, too. Kurt supposed that she felt that Blaine wasn't playing favorites, because Blaine didn't talk to _anyone_. So at least she wasn't being singled out. That was only a small comfort.

It was starting to get cold. She was actually glad about that. Kurt had some new outfits to wear. She didn't mind layers. She tended to dress in them anyway. Kurt was just getting home from school one afternoon, late. She had had to go to the grocery store. She had had to get some supplies for dinner. Kurt put down her bag and headed to the kitchen. Her father wasn't home, still working at the shop. Kurt wanted to get him to slow down. She just didn't know how. He was stubborn, it's where she got it from. Kurt just had to get him to slow down a little. He was going to end up getting sick again. Kurt couldn't handle that. She didn't want to lose him, too. It would break her. She had already lost her mother. Kurt opened up the can of cooked carrots, (which of course had no sodium) and put it in a bowl before getting out the pork. Kurt was making pork and mashed potatoes. It was mostly healthy, as opposed to something with lots of grease. Kurt refused to cook something that was heavy on grease for her father. Kurt wasn't going to lose him, not if she could help it. She couldn't handle that. All of this was good, got her mind off Blaine. That was incredibly annoying, that situation.

The front door opened, and it brought her father. Kurt smiled. "Hey, daddy." She said. Kurt was doing her best to keep in a good mood. She didn't want to get her father hip to the idea that she was into Blaine. He didn't need that worry. Not to mention, neither did she. Kurt got out the potatoes to peel. The pork was in the oven. She looked at him. "Was work okay?" She asked. Kurt hoped so. Her father didn't need any more stress in his life. She got out the potato peeler and got to work. Kurt wished that he could get Blaine to talk to her. She just didn't know how. Kurt didn't know what to say to get Blaine to realize she wasn't going to leave him. That she wasn't going to abandon him or hurt him like everyone else had. Kurt didn't know for sure what had happened to him, and Mr. Schue wouldn't tell her. He said that it was Blaine's place to tell her. Kurt supposed that she got that. She just couldn't help him if she didn't know what had happened. Kurt had a major crush on him. She couldn't help herself. "And I have to ask you if I can go out on Friday with Mike and Rachel."

Burt knew something was bothering his daughter, and he wasn't sure what it was. He suspected that it had to do with the new kid, but he preferred not to think about that. Burt didn't want to even entertain the idea of her dating. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but he wanted to put off that thought as long as she could. "It was work." He replied, shrugging. He wanted a beer, but he got out a tea instead. He didn't feel the arguing with Kurt about the beer. "How was school? And you can go with them, as long as your homework's done." He didn't want her to have to stay at home all the time.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_what hurts the most is being so close_  
_with every one it grows higher and higher_  
_and I can't get over it and having so much to say_  
_and watching you walk away_  
_I just it in these flames close my eyes tightly_  
_hold on and hope and never knowing and not seeing that _  
_loving you come wake me up_

_I know that you're movin' on _  
_I know I should give you up_  
_what hurts the most was being so close_  
_Time's not healing anything baby this pain_  
_is worse than it ever was and never knowing _  
_what could have been I know you can't hear me _  
_but I need you to save me tonight_

"Thanks, Daddy." Kurt said, as she put some of the potatoes on the counter. She was doing her best to get dinner done. She shuddered to think what her father would eat if she wasn't here to take care of him. Kurt was glad that she was. He needed it. He was very stubborn, and it was where Kurt had gotten it from. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Kurt didn't know what to say about school. Since she wasn't going to say anything about Blaine. Kurt worked on keeping her hands from shaking. She didn't want to talk about school. Kurt was not even wanting to _think_ about school. She could only think about Blaine and the fact that he didn't seem to want to have friends. Kurt felt badly for him.

When she didn't answer about school, he didn't press. Burt didn't want her to open up about Blaine, well, if she _needed_ to, then he did, but he didn't want to hear it. He just couldn't deal with it yet. Blaine opened his tea. "Are you making a salad, too? Because I really am not in the mood for one." Burt thought it was bird food. Burt wasn't a fan. He thought that it was so annoying that she was so adamant about keeping him healthy, but at the same time, he appreciated it. Burt knew that he'd be a lot worse off without Kurt. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. Besides her mother, that is.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_  
_as love is fading just one more moment_  
_that's all that's needed like wounded soldiers_  
_in need of healing can we make it beyond the stars_  
_and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky_  
_and open up to the ways you made me feel alive_  
_the way I loved you Time to be honest_  
_this time I'm pleading please don't dwell on it_  
_'cause I didn't mean it_

Blaine lay curled up on his bed. The couch rolled out into a bed. He was reading a book. Will was in the kitchen, making dinner. Blaine wasn't sure what he was making, but it involved a lot of cursing. Blaine was doing his best not to flashback to his abuse. He'd heard a lot of cursing during it. He supposed that he understood Will's frustration, though. "Hey, Will… can you… I don't know, be less loud?" Blaine requested. He dropped his gaze back to his book. He was reading a fantasy novel. Blaine was not a fan of romance novels. Fantasy and mystery novels were his favorites. Blaine loved to read, it was a great way for him to escape from his reality. Blaine preferred not to be in his own reality. Will said something back, apologizing to him, but Blaine barely heard it. He was trying to concentrate on his book. Blaine had already done his homework. He didn't want to think about school. Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to be his friend. He knew that she wanted more, too. It was just not what he wanted.

Will felt badly that he'd upset Blaine. That was not his goal. He still felt badly that his nephew had had nowhere to go. Will was very glad to give it to him. He apologized to him, and went back to cooking. He was making a grilled chicken salad. He didn't know how to cook a lot of things, and he was trying to make sure that Blaine ate well. If he didn't, he knew that Blaine probably wouldn't at all. Will was going to do his best to take care of Blaine. No one had done that for him, and that couldn't go on anymore. He deserved to have someone in his corner. Blaine was such a sweet kid. Will called out, "Dinner's almost ready, you should go wash up." Will went to work setting the table. He had to get a bigger place. They didn't have a lot of room, and it wasn't good for a growing teenage boy. Will knew that. He hated that he didn't have the room for him. A lot of Blaine's things were in storage. He hummed under his breath, as Blaine joined him in the kitchen. He got out some iced tea, and filled their glasses. Blaine got the food to put on the table. They had dinner rolls, too. Will looked at Blaine. "You can be honest, if it doesn't taste good." He said. He wanted him to always be honest with him. Blaine had to have someone to trust.

"Don't worry, I will." Blaine promised. He let Will sit first, and then he slid in, his curls falling in his eyes. Blaine was dressed casually, a pair of OSU sweatpants and a white tee shirt. It was one of the few pieces of clothing that he owned that weren't "hippie" style. Blaine knew that trying to let Will go first was also going to result in an epic fail. Will was really pushing that parenting role he had been thrust into. Blaine didn't really mind, he supposed. Blaine knew that he needed that in his life. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_but it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up _  
_forgive me now for all the things that never died, to_  
_make it through the night love will find you gotta be _  
_some way that I can make it up to you now , somehow_

_What about now? What about today?_  
_by now you know I'd come for you_  
_no one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_what if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
_And I'd fight for you for I'd die it's true_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind words we will never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late, you know I'll always come for you_

_**Author's note: I hope ya'll like it so far. I blame my rp partner and friend Katie for this. She always gets me addicted to Klaine AUs. And I love Klaine. I started this a month or two ago, and I've started reading **__Go Your Own Way__** since, and I would be lying if I said it didn't influence this fic a little. But only a little. I've already got a plan for this fic. Also, the songs I've used so far are **__That's the Beat of A Heart__**, by the Warren Brothers and Sara Evans, **__Dark Side,__** by Kelly Clarkson, **__What Hurts the Most__** and **__Come Wake Me Up, __**both by Rascal Flatts, **__I'd Come For You__**, by Nickelback, and **__What About Now__** by Daughtry. These are still in use for chapter two. The last two. You need to check them all out. I'm a music whore, I'd be in such trouble if I was deaf. Oh, the last thing I want to say is that I know that Will gets a lot of hate, and I will tell you right now that I DO NOT want to hear anything about him for this fic unless it's good. Will is NOT a pedophile, and that bothers the FUCK out of me. I am a sexual abuse survivor, and that makes me so pissed. I WILL NOT listen to anything along those lines. Last but not least, I can't write Finn anymore, so he won't be in this fic. I do have a newfound love for Cherry, so I used them instead. There will be Burt/Carole though. Ok. More soon, hopefully!**_


End file.
